Dolce Vita (song)
| Recorded = | Genre = Italo disco | Length = | Label = | Writer = | Producer = John Bini | Certification = | Last single = | This single = "Dolce Vita" (1983) | Next single = "Fall in Love" (1984) | Misc = }} "Dolce Vita" is a song, by Italian musician Ryan Paris, released as a single in 1983. The song was composed by Pierluigi Giombini, the same composer, producer, arranger and keyboard player of "I Like Chopin" and "Masterpiece". It reached the top 10 in many countries. The music video was filmed on-location in Paris. Composition Interviewed in 2007, Paris described the background to the recording of the song: "Well, I was preparing songs in Italian to participate to the first Rock Italian Festival in 1982 and my keyboard player had to go for one year army service. So I was looking for a new keyboard player and I met Pierluigi Giombini, composer, player and artistic producer of Dolce Vita. The funny thing was that I brought to him to listen songs from me, but singing in Italian by me and he said: "I am doing only English" and he let me hear "Masterpiece" and also "You Are A Danger", number two and five in the Italian chart at that moment. I remained folgorated by the sounds and the melodies of Giombini and I said to him: "I will bring you one of my English songs". That night I composed a new song and three days later I presented it to Giombibi who loved the song. We worked on my song two times and one day Giombini told me: "I wrote a song for you but it is not a rock song". When I heard the song I really made a big jump because it was very nice. Track listing 7" Side one # Dolce Vita, Part I (Vocal) – 3:59 Side two # Dolce Vita, Part II (Instrumental) – 2:48 12" Side one # Dolce Vita, Part I (Vocal) – 7:33 Side two # Dolce Vita, Part II (Instrumental) – 8:37 Other versions There have been least 49 separate releases, in different countries, across different formats, between 1983 and 2009. Countries of release have included Italy, Mexico, UK, Germany, Canada, Portugal, Spain, France, Brazil, Peru, US, Netherlands, Benelux and Sweden. Among the notable versions are: * 1983, 12", Maxi, Italy, Discomagic Records: MIX 117 * 1983, 12", Extended Disco Mix, UK, Carrere, Clever: CART 289 * 1983, 12", Maxi, Original Version, Germany, Carrere: 815 396-1 * 1984, 12", Promo, USA, Carrere: 4Z9 04236 A new version, produced by Emanuele Luzi, and mixed and mastered by Ben Liebrand, was released in 1990, in Germany, Netherlands and Europe, on ZYX Records and Bounce Records. Chart performance Weekly charts 1New version Year-end charts Personnel *Music composed and arranged by Pierluigi Giombini *Lyrics: Paul Mazzolini *Keyboards: Pierluigi Giombini *Background vocals: Ryan Paris and Fiona Chapelle *Sound engineer: Giampaolo Bresciani See also *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1983 *List of European number-one hits of 1983 *List of number-one singles of 1983 (Spain) References External links *"Dolce Vita" on the site of the producer *Allmusic: Ryan Paris – Dolce Vita – Appearances * Category:1983 singles Category:1983 songs Category:Carrere Records singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:English-language Italian songs Category:Italo disco songs Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs with music by Pierluigi Giombini Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles